Dark Lust
by XxLaBellaNottexX
Summary: This is about Aislin Doherty...a young girl who moves to Crystal Lake with her boyfriend. Jason doesn't like that this young couple is living on this property, that is until Aislin is almost murdered by her boyfriend. OC/Jason - On Hiatus!
1. Blood Stained Doors

**Hey guys!! So, I started a new story. No worries, I am continuing with my Behind Blue Optics story, I just got inspired to start this new one. I want ****REVIEWS...I've never written anything for Friday the 13th and I would love some input. If you have any ideas on the story, please message me. Or if you think you have any useful information for me, then message me. This story is set a year or so after the**** Friday the 13th 2009 movie. The only characters I own are Aislin and Niko. The family name used in this story is fictional but if it relates to an actual crime family...then I'm sorry but I definitely had NO idea. Lol. **

**This chapter is pretty short, only because I'm still not 100% sure if I'm going to continue this. It's kind of an introduction to the two OC characters. Jason isn't exactly in this chapter... But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it ..... please ****review!!**

* * *

My name is Aislin Doherty. I'm 22 years old and I'm a full-blooded Irish girl. I moved to the states when I was 16 years old with my parents. When you first look at me, you'd probably think I was a sweet little brunette with wild green eyes and a smooth Irish accent. You'd be very wrong. I'm a psychotic little brunette with wild green eyes and a smooth Irish accent. I'm currently on the run from police. I've committed many, many crimes… crimes that would probably give you horrible nightmares. Oh, I've done it all. I started with the small things such as aiding and abetting and burglary. Then things got worse…I moved onto arson, kidnapping, drug and human trafficking, first-degree murder. It doesn't really help when your boyfriend works for a highly respected crime family and you get pulled into their biddings. Let's be honest with each other, I had NO problem whatsoever committing the crimes that I committed. I've always had a problem with abiding by the law. Some would call me insane, a sociopath… a psychopath even. I don't care. I am who I am….take it or leave it.

Right now, I'm working with the Conti crime family, as an assassin. My boyfriend is Niko Conti, son of Carmine Conti, the Boss. As you can imagine, Niko's on the run too and he's informed me that we will be living in small town by a lake called "Crystal Lake." There's a pretty big house across from an old camp that's been abandoned for over a year. Apparently, a few teenagers were murdered by some crazed killed that still lives at the old camp. We've been warned by many that we should stay away from this place, that's its cursed or something. Niko and I will fit in just nicely.

We should be arriving at the house in a few minutes. I'm a bit anxious, to be honest. We've been driving for a few hours and I'm tired. I don't want to deal with a dirty ass house. I rolled my eyes at the thought and looked out the window at the trees passing by quickly. I felt Niko gaze over at me. "**You alright babe?**" He has such a typical Brooklyn accent. I merely nodded, my head was to beginning to throb. He put his hand on my leg and I glanced over at him and smiled kindly. Now, I'm not a hard bitch all the time. I am human and I do have feelings. The feelings that I have for Niko are extremely strong. He's my male counterpart. He's my soul mate.

I noticed the trees slowing, which meant we must be at our destination. I turned my head to look out the windshield. There is was. The house was large, sandy colored stones and dark wood made up the façade. I had to admit, it was beautiful. The roof was also dark in color. There were trees everywhere, which was good. The house was nestled neatly into the woods. Niko and I would be out of sight and with the stories of that killing plaguing the town, we were sure to be left alone. We knew we'd have visitors though. Niko informed the family that we were hiding out here, so I expected they would pop in from time to time.

The door was locked, surprise surprise. Niko took a crowbar from the trunk and broke in. I noticed a hole in the door, with blood in and around it. "**Niko…what the hell do you think happened here?**" I brought my hand up to the hole, almost tracing it with my fingers but then looked at the blood that was stained to the door. Niko would have to do something about that hole…and the blood.

"**Who cares…it's ours now.**" He kissed me on the forehead before walking in with our bags. I heard him drop the bags onto the hard wood floor and I instantly turned around and walked in. It was beautiful inside, a bit disheveled, but beautiful nonetheless. It looked as if the original owners of the house left everything inside. Maybe it was too painful to come and see where their children and friends were murdered. I looked over at the fireplace and noticed a dead, stuffed bobcat sitting upon it. I rolled my eyes and asked Niko to get rid of it. It was tasteless.

There was an outdoor terrace, with a small fire pit. I walked over to the large glass doors and looked out, looking past the terrace and into the woods across the lake. I saw something within the trees but shrugged it off as a deer or something. "**Ace, baby, look at this place…**" I turned around to see Niko stepping up into the kitchen. The kitchen greeted you from the front door; it was an octagonal rectangle with extremely nice cabinets and appliances.

"**Once it's cleaned up, it's going to be beautiful.**" I nodded, he was right. The house was amazing, definitely a nice find, even if something horrible had occurred inside of it.

He made his way from the kitchen to the bedroom, going for room to room examining the house. I went into one of the boxes and took out our bed sheets. I needed a rest. There is nothing more exhausting than running from the police 24/7. I made my way into the bedroom and got to work on making up the bed. Once the sheets were on, I laid down and took a well deserved nap. Niko continued to walk around the house and the outside of the house for a few more hours before getting into bed next to me and falling asleep.

**XXXXX**

I woke and looked over at the clock that was placed near the bed. It read 3:19 A.M. I sighed and rolled out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Upon shutting the door, I noticed that blood stains run down the back of it. I shook my head, wondering what the fuck had taken place in this house. It was a bit unnerving for me to be living in a house where people were murdered. Sure, I killed lots of people but I never lived where I killed them. To me, it was creepy. Niko probably didn't care, it was a hideout to him.

I looked in the mirror, it was a bit dusty but you could still see into it. I stared at myself for a minute. I recalled when I was younger, a happy go-lucky child that used to run all over the Irish countryside and now I've become a sadistic killer. Why had I become this way? Why did I like it?

I slowly walked back into the bedroom and looked down at Niko. He was sound asleep. Not wanting to wake him, I went into the front room and sat in front of the fireplace. It wasn't lit of course, but I still found it soothing. The room was eerily dark, something I was used to. I got up and walked over to the glass doors and peered out, looking again into the woods.

I cocked my head to the side, trying to see into the darkness. It proved to be too difficult so I flicked the switch that was next to me and the lights flickered on, leading for the walk away and lighting up the lake. I looked back to the tree and noticed something there, again. From the distance, I couldn't tell what the hell it was. It looked as if a person had been standing there but once the lights were turned on, it moved in behind the trees. Immediately, I thought of the stories that we had heard on the way up here. I tried not to think about them. Turning on my heel, I went back to the bedroom and crawled back into bed.


	2. Death Galore

**In this chapter you get a P.O.V. of Jason and to be honest, the way I wrote it makes him sound almost like a genius. Lol. When people think of Jason Voorhees, they kind of just think of a guy wielding a machete killing teenagers but to be honest…he's more than that. I know people seem to think that, because he doesn't talk and he died when he was very young and blah blah blah, that he's 'stupid.' But he really isn't. And as I've said before this story takes place AFTER the 2009 movie and in the 2009 movie they try to make Jason into a more intelligent killer, more realistic. Therefore, my Jason Voorhees has a brain and he uses it. Granted, he doesn't talk but he does THINK. Thank you for reading. =] Please REVIEW…and enjoy.**

**Oh yeah, and this will probably be the only time I use Jason's P.O.V., unless you guys request more of it. I don't think I'm really going to need it for the next chapters; I just needed it for this one.**

**Also, I'm not sure how much damage the gun I've chosen would do, I'm sure it wouldn't look like a gunshot wound BUT that's what I described so…deal with it. =P**

* * *

A few weeks had passed and everything was quiet. I thought this place was supposed to be haunted or some shit like that. I had made Niko breakfast and once he was done, he left to go do some bidding for the family. He didn't say one word to me when he left. Motherfucker got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning; he was extremely snippy when he left the house. To be quite honest, he had been acting weird all week, after he came back from a job in New York. He was starting to become distant from me and I didn't understand why. A few nights ago he slept on the couch. I keep thinking there's something that I did but I honestly can't recall anything. I rolled my eyes at the thought of him continuing to be a dick when he got home.

I stalked around the house for about 20 minutes looking for something to do. It was hopeless. This place was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but there was absolutely nothing to do. Niko told me there was a dock down the road but we didn't have a boat and he wasn't sure what happened with the owner's boat. I sat on the leather couch, trying to think of something to do. I peered over at a bookshelf. I wasn't in the mood to read. Instead, I got up and walked into the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror for a quick second, pushing a loose strand a hair behind my ear. I checked myself out for a few more seconds, before turning and walking over to the shower. I turned the knob to hot and waited for the water to heat up while I slipped out of my jeans and baby tee. I turned back to the mirror, standing in a pink and black bra and thong combo. I took my long, brown hair out of its untidy pony and let it fall onto my back and shoulders.

The water should be piping hot by now. I walked into the shower, letting the water hit my skin. It was extremely hot, just the way I like it. It was the kind of heat that when you step out of the shower, in the cooler air, you skin is literally steaming. I was basically cooking, which is sick concept to grasp. The water cascaded down my body, down my supple C cup and down my perfect legs. It was very relaxing feeling the hot water hit my body. I wanted to lie in the tub and just fall asleep in there.

Turning my back to the water, I let me thick hair get wet. I wasn't planning on washing it, seeing as how I washed it the day before. I just liked the feeling of the water going through my hair. I closed my eyes and freed my mind. I had been thinking about Niko and when his ass was going to get home but I didn't want to think about how he was going to act once he walked over the threshold.

**_BAM! CRASH!_ **I opened my eyes quickly, hearing some smash. It sounded as if it came from outside. I had the window open in the bathroom so the heat wouldn't make the mirrors are disgusting. You would think that I wouldn't be able to hear something smash outdoors but apparently it was loud enough to catch my attention.

I turned off the water, and waited a moment, wanting to hear more. "**Niko?**" I yelled out of the shower, hoping to her his voice respond back to me, but I heard nothing. I stood in the shower for a few more seconds, before deciding to investigate. Obviously, I turned off the water and stepped onto the floor, grabbing a towel and wrapping it securely around my tiny frame.

There was absolute silence when I opened the door to the bathroom. "**…Niko?**" My voice was a lot quieter this time. It was extremely weird that after that loud bang, there was utter silence. For a quick second, I started to think the stories of the Camp Crystal Lake Killer were true.

I heard the backdoor slide open, and I slowly backed into the bathroom. "**Aislin!**" A heavy sigh of relief swam through my body. Niko sounded upset about something. "**Yeah?**" There was a hint of annoyance in my voice. I didn't like being talked to like I was his slave.

I let my towel fall to the floor, hoping to get a few minutes of peace. He pushed open the door to see me standing at the mirror completely naked. "**…Put your damn clothes on.**" I furrowed my brow as he walked into the living room. What a fucking asshole. I rolled my eyes and quickly got dressed.

Walking into the front room, I saw a petite blonde bitch sitting on the couch. Her legs were crossed. She wore a small black dress with some flashy black heels. Her platinum blonde hair was long, like mine. I rolled my eyes yet again, looking at this stupid whore. Who the fuck was she? I spoke up, talking to Niko but staring intently at the girl. "**And who is this?**" I pointed at her while Niko turned toward me. The stupid ass was stuffing his face in the kitchen. "**That is Marissa.**" He winked at her as she said his name. She turned her head to me and smiled. I wanted to vomit. There was something going on here…I could just feel it.

Niko left the kitchen area and began to walk closer to me. "**Baby, can we talk outside for a minute?**" I nodded as he put his arm around my shoulder and lead my outside onto the terrace. I hadn't even noticed that it was nighttime. I must have been in the shower longer than I expected. The moon was high in the sky, almost full. It was gorgeous.

"**What was that loud bang?**" I looked up at Niko, his arm still around my shoulders. He looked down at me and merely shook his head. "**Don't worry about that right now…**" His voice was cold, and it tried to sound a little too convincing for me. "**You know baby, I think we've drifted apart…**" I raised a brow as I looked at him. What the fuck was he talking about? If anything, he's drifted from me and God only knows why. He walked down to the edge of the lake, I was close by his side, he had never let go of my shoulders. "**I think it's best if we went our own ways.**" What? He was leaving me? Prick.

"**Niko, what the hell are you talking about? Two weeks ago you were talking about marrying me and having a family…what's changed?**" He looked over to the house then back at me. I nodded, knowing it had to do something with that little blonde bimbo inside. "**Ah, so you've fallen for her?**" He shook his head 'no.' "**Not exactly, hun. The family doesn't need your services anymore. They think you've gotten sloppy, lazy.**"

I furrowed my brows again. "**Niko…we're on the run. I was specifically told by _you_ that I shouldn't go after that Morozov guy. _You_ said your father didn't want me to.**" He nodded at me. He moved from my side to behind me. I was starting to get suspicious. I knew he was up to something, but I couldn't figure out what. "**This is true. I did tell you that…but to be honest…I'm just getting sick of being with you…**" Having said that, I felt something hard hit me in the back of the head. I fell forward into the lake. It was shallow where I fell but that didn't stop Niko from coming in after me and dragging me in deeper. He put wrapped his fingers around my neck and held me under the water. Niko was definitely a lot stronger than I was; I knew that I wasn't going to be able to fight back, even if I was an accomplished assassin. I kicked violently, splashing water everywhere. His grip became tighter around my throat. I could feel the oxygen escaping my body.

Knowing that he wasn't going to stop until I was dead, I decided to do the smartest thing I could think of… I slowly stopped moving and started to go limp. I had to make this as believable as I could. My eyes were still open, staring up at him when he let go of my throat. He must have been trying to decided if they were lifeless or not, because he stared down at me for a few minutes. I desperately needed to breathe but I had to make sure that he wasn't around and thankfully he got up and walked back onto the land, dripping water up the path into the house. I took a deep breath, letting the sweet air fill my lungs as I crawled to the shore. I collapsed onto the ground at first, needing more air.

After about 5 minutes of calming myself down, I stood up and walked to the tool shed that was down the path from the house. The tool shed looked like a mini house; it was big enough to house a family of 2 or 3. I turned the light on and it began to flicker. When the police investigated this whole house, they didn't bother to clean it up too well because there was still blood stained onto the floor of the shed. I walked over to a wall that held many tools, looking for the best one to use for my revenge. Suddenly, it hit me…Niko kept a gun in here. I remembered him telling me that he was going to hide his Browning 9x19mm Hi-Power. I quickly began to scan the large shed, looking for the box he kept it in.

After about 10 minutes of searching I had found it. He had hid it on a high shelf at the back of the shed. I grabbed a hockey stick that was lying on the floor pushed the back of the box closer to me. I knew there were no bullets in the gun, but the cartridge would be in the box with it. I knocked the box off the shelf, catching it in my hands. I didn't want to make noise, incase Niko heard it. I opened the box and smiled to myself as I looked down at the little beauty, cartridge and all. I took the cartridge out and popped it into place, before making my way up to the house.

The lights were out in the living room. I lightly tugged on the door to find that it was unlocked. Niko wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box. I slowly opened the door, before making my way into the darkened house.

**XXXXX**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I watched as he mercilessly murdered her. I had been watching them for days, weeks even. At first, he seemed to really love her and care about her. But whenever she would leave the house, he would bring in other women and have their way with them. Disgusting bastard. For some reason, I felt bad for the girl. She had no idea. When they first arrived I had planned on killing both of them. There was something about this girl that made me think differently though.

The thing that had me so intrigued was the way she would sing. She sang all the time. Her voice was beautiful. It reminded me a lot of my mothers and how my mother used to sing me to sleep when I was younger. Many days I would come back to my cabin, upset and crying, due to the fact that kids would pick on me because of my deformities. Assholes.

I stood behind the tool shed, watching the scene. Once he was finished with her, he left her body there and he went into the house. He's sloppy. Stupid fuck. Within a few minutes, I heard a deep gasp for air and looked over to see the girl, still alive making her way onto land. She lay on the wet ground for a few minutes, probably trying to relax her body.

Once she got up, she disappeared into the tool shed. I moved from behind it and walked over to a small cluster of trees, blending into them in the darkness, waiting for her to emerge.

I watched as she walked out and I cocked my head to the side when she got to the door. We had both noticed that the house was now dark. The guy couldn't have left, he had a lady friend there and from what I've seen in the few weeks they've been here, he was going to fuck that girl.

The little brunette walked into the house and disappeared, seeking the guy. He must be in the bedroom, so that's where I went to. The windows looking to the bedroom were high and wide, they gave you a panoramic view of the lake. I saw the blonde girl and the new male owner of the house going at it.

**XXXXX**

**Aislin's P.O.V.**

I heard moaning coming from the bedroom. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. How could he do that to me? Shit, I might have been a killer but I have emotions and it hurts like hell when the man you love tries to murder you then fucks some stupid little bitch in your bed afterwards. I cocked the gun; I wanted this to be as quick as possible. I walked to the bedroom door, it was ajar. I peered in and saw the blonde riding Niko and again, I rolled my eyes.

I pushed open the door and stepped inside. The girl snapped her head towards me and screamed. I was still dripping water all over the floor. I must have looked like I had just come back from the dead. Marissa, the stupid little blonde, jumped off Niko and covered herself with the white sheets on the bed. Everything was happening so fast. Niko stared at me in disbelief. "**What the fuck…**" Before he could get out of the bed, I moved closer to him, lifting the gun and aiming it as his head. I cocked my head to the side and let a smirk play at my lips. "**You tried to kill me Niko, but you obviously didn't do a good enough job.**" Before he could speak another syllable I pulled the trigger, unloading 3 bullets directly into his head. My aim was dead on, probably better than Annie Oakley, if that's even possible. Marissa screamed and began to weep as Niko's blood and brains explode from his head all over and her and the headboard of the bed.

I stared at the girl for a minute, contemplating whether or not to kill her. I decided against it, only because I had no real problem with her. Sure, she was fucking Niko, but that bastard had tried to kill me. She stared at me, sheer fear in her eyes. Her eyes pleaded with me not to kill her. "**Please don….**" I put my hand up to stop her from speaking anymore. "**I suggest that you get your shit and leave.**"My voice was harsh, cold, demanding. I continued to stare at her as she jumped off the bed and grabbed her clothes off the floor. She hurriedly put them on and made her way to the bedroom door, where I was now standing in front of. I put my arm across the opening, blocking her passage. She came to a halt and looked at me, mascara running down her face. It looked as if she wanted to say something but I wasn't going to let her. "**You didn't see anything here tonight…and if the police come here, looking for me…I will find you and I will kill you…**" I looked over to Niko's body, half of his head blown off. I turned back to her. Hate and disgust were in my eyes. "**And it won't be as quick as Niko's.**" She nodded quickly and I moved my arm so she can pass me.

I looked back over to Niko's body and stared for a few moments, hearing the front door shut in the background. I walked over to the bed and looked down at him, my head cocked to the side. The same smirk plastered across my face. I knew he couldn't hear me but who really cares? "**Oh Niko, look at the mess you made in _my_ bed, you stupid bastard.**" I rolled him off the bed, not caring how hard he hit the ground. I ripped the sheets off and threw them into a pile in the corner of the room. I walked out into the hallway and opened up a slim door that held extra tiles and bed sheets inside it. I took out some new sheets and walked back into the room. Shit…I needed to clean his blood and brains off the headboard too. Might as well use the sheets that were already bloodied. I wiped off the headboard, making it sparkle. Sort of.

After I put the new sheets on the bed I turned to the window and could have sworn I saw someone walking away. I cocked a brow and walked over to look out. To my surprise, I saw no one outside. I shrugged it off and took the dirty sheets into the laundry room and threw them into the washing machine.

**XXXXX**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

After I had witnessed the brunette's murder, I saw her let the little blonde run out to the front. The brunette might let this girl get away but I wasn't going to. After seeing the blood from the guy, I was starting to get an itch to kill and the blonde was going to have to do. I walked to the front of the house, seeing the girl fumbling with her high heels. Apparently she had forgotten to put them on in the house. She was sobbing, still shaken from the events that had just taken place in the brunette's bedroom. "**Oh my God…oh my God.**" I walked up slowly behind her and took out my machete, ready for action.

She heard the familiar sound a knife or sword makes when you take it out of its holder. You know that 'SHHHHHHIIINK' sound. She turned around and stared at me in a mix of amazement and horror. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The scream that a girl in a horror movie would make. Typical. I raised my machete and brought it down fast at an angle, slicing into her neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her scream became gurgled. She fell backwards onto the hard ground, her head hitting the ground hard. The impact must have slightly split the back of her skull because blood started to slowly seep out. I looked around me, not satisfied. I needed to murder someone else and the only person left here was the brunette that I was so intrigued by. I walked into the house and made my way for the bedroom. It shouldn't be that hard to find.

**XXXXX**

**Aislin's P.O.V.**

I turned the washing machine on and hoped that the blood would come out easily but I highly doubted it. Blood was a pain in the ass to get out of fabric. I walked back into my bedroom; Niko's body was still on the opposite side of the bed. I sighed, not wanting to have to clean up the rest of _his_ mess. I took his body and dragged it to the window. Being the genius that I am, I opened the window and pushed his ass out. I heard a loud thud hit the ground. I smiled to myself and climbed into bed. Of course I had left a trail of blood on the ground but I didn't feel like cleaning it right now. I was exhausted. I just wanted to sleep.

As I was closing my eyes, I heard a loud scream and immediately jumped up. There was no one else around these parts and the only other person that was here beside her and the now dead Niko was Marissa, Niko's mistress. Why the hell was she screaming? This bitch did a lot of screaming tonight; maybe she wasn't minding her busy and saw Niko's body? Doubtful.

I hopped out of my bed and ran to the front door and flung it open. Marissa had been murdered. It looked as if someone had slit her throat. I wasn't alone. That must mean that the stories were true. I quickly brought my hands to my mouth, wondering where this guy was hiding. For the first time in my life, I actually felt real fear. I slowly turned around and walked into the front room, trying not to make a sound. I wasn't sure if I should have turned the lights on, or kept them off. I ran to my room but was stopped short when something…someone grabbed me. I screamed and began to kick violently.

**XXXXX**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I knew she was scared and it really gave me a jolt. Killing was my own personal heroin. My grip on her grew tighter the more she struggled. I placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams of terror. I knew that no one could hear her but I didn't want to listen to her scream. She wasn't going to make this easy for me, I just knew it. Growing tired of her kicking, I took my hand from her mouth and hit her hard on the head with the end of my machete, silencing her quickly. Her head fell backwards and I walked with her in my arms. I looked down at her and smirked beneath my mask. I knew that I could have easily killed her but I wanted to keep her to myself for awhile. Her voice amazed me and I wanted to hear more of it. It's a bit hard to believe but her singing comforted me.

I walked back to my cabin at the camp with her lightly bouncing in my arms. She was going to be knocked out for a few hours atleast, enough time for me to get her chained up.

* * *

**Alright guys, there's the chapter. I loved writing this but it was a bit difficult. I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before but I have a VERY hard time writing in first person...just not my thing. Lol. But please REVIEW...I need your opinions. I said in the first chapter that I didn't know if I was going to continue this story. I do want an F13 story but I might change the plot a little and the writing style. So LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Even if you hate it! You can like "Yo bitch, I hate this story. It sucks balls....re-do this shit." Tell me why you hate it though haha...that way I can make it better and have you WANT to read it. Kthanks. =]**


	3. Hostage

**Hey guys!! REVIEW!! Can't stress enough how I need you guys to tell me how this is going. Lol. Ummm I want to mention that the song used in this chapter is NOT mine. It's performed by Stephanie Bentley. It's called "I will survive". It's a great song and I thought it fit in well with this chapter. If you want to hear how Aislin sings it then you'll have to look it up on youtube. Lol. I was going to post a link but I'm too lazy to find one. But REVIEW please and thank you. Oh yeah and enjoy. =D**

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I had the worst headache ever. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a dark room. I sat up quickly, trying to figure out where the fuck I was. I definitely knew that I wasn't at home in my bed. I tried to get off the bed when I realized that were large cuffs around my wrists chaining me to something, holding me onto the bed. I wasn't sure if I was chained to the bed or chained to the wall, but either way I couldn't leave the bed. This wouldn't be the first time I was chained to a bed.

I surveyed my surroundings. Everything was dirty, old, and dusty and it smelled like some died in this room. Rats filled the room, sitting on shelves, some broken furniture, and the floor. Honestly, I wasn't afraid of rats, I was afraid of whoever brought me here. There was a small table next to me; it was covered in old glass bottles and some other random knickknacks. Behind me, there was another small table or an old trunk, I wasn't really sure what it was but on top of it there was an old lantern and some more knickknacks. There were chains of all sizes hanging from the walls and ceilings. There was a doorway close to me, there were chains hanging from that as well. God, this place smelled horrible.

I scanned my brain, trying to think of how I got down here, and then I remembered what had happened last night. I recalled murdering Niko and then I remembered hearing Marissa scream…then…I was grabbed by someone. I tried to get out of his tight grip but he must have hit me or something because I don't remember anything after that.

I looked down at the bed I was sitting on. I was instantly disgusted. The bed was extremely grimy. There was just a dirty ass sheet to cover the mattress, no blanket. There was a single pillow; someone must have wanted me to be somewhat comfortable. I put my hands down onto the bed and pushed up, moving my knees so that I could kneel onto the bed. I looked around again, trying to find something that might open the locks to my chains. Unfortunately, I found nothing.

My second time looking around the room, I saw a lot more things than the first time. I actually sat there and really observed it more. I saw at the opposite end of the room, there was an inlet that held some kind of big stone wheel; it looked like a wheel that you would use to sharpen blades. This made me uneasy. Behind me there was some sort of grating, it wasn't a wall. Looking through it, it looked like it was a storage room of some sort for whoever lived here. There wasn't anything important in there, just a bunch of junk in my opinion. The sunlight also showed through the grating and over by the large stone wheel.

I sat back down on the bed and put my head against the grating and sighed. I wasn't exactly terrified to be done here…this person was keeping me alive. It was the reason I was still alive that bothered me. Was I going to turn into some sort of sex slave? Was I going to be tortured to death? Did this person want me awake when he or she killed me so that they could hear me scream? A shiver went down my spine as I thought of all the reasons I was here and still alive. I closed my eyes for a moment but then I suddenly heard something, it sounded like a door opening. Within seconds, the opening sound was followed by a loud thud. I quickly opened my eyes and looked to where the sound had come from. It didn't sound like it was that far from me, maybe a couple hundred feet past in front of the stone wheel.

I pulled my knees up to my chin and waited for the person to come into view. There was a pit in the bottom of my stomach. I heard loud footsteps filling the room. Then I saw him…he was extremely tall. He wore an old school hockey mask; it was a dirty white with some red markings on it, there were visible scratches all over it. His clothes were worn and tattered. It looked as if he was wearing black or dark blue pants, a beige shirt that was ripped in some places. He also wore a black jacket, which also had holes all over it. I then realized that the stories about Camp Crystal Lake were true. Jason Voorhees was real. This was unbelievable. I stared at him in a mixture of amazement and slight fear. He was an extremely intimidating sight.

Now I really had no idea why he was keeping me alive. The stories that Niko and I were told always ending for 5 or 6 people meeting there death, not many people survived him. If they did survive, it was because their Guardian Angel was watching over them.

He walked past me, carrying something over his shoulder. I couldn't tell what it was at first but as I stared at him as he walked past, I noticed it was a body. Had there been people camping out on the camp grounds? I continued to look and noticed that the side of the face I could see was Niko's. My eyes grew large. He was disposing Niko's body for me. After a few moments, I cocked a brow, not really understanding why he had Niko's body. He walked into the room that was closet to me and must have dropped Niko onto the hard ground because I heard a large thud. He walked back out of the room and I pushed myself against the grating. I won't sugarcoat this shit, he scared me.

He stopped when he noticed me move and just stared at me. I wasn't sure what he was going to do with me. I stared back at him, looking into his eyes. They were distant, cold. I was almost intrigued by them, for some reason. His eyes reminded me of my mood when I killed someone. I became distant; I entered a mode when killing someone. It seemed to me that he had the same mode. But it was also plausible that he looked at everyone like this. Like he looked at everyone as if they were a fucking disease.

After a few moments he just turned and walked over to the large stone. He gave it one good spin and pulled it his machete before sitting down. Nervousness hit me again, hard. I could feel it in my stomach. I wanted to pass out. He put the machete to the stone and began sharpening it. The noise stung my ears, making my fear grow more intense. I slumped down, trying to make myself small. I really wished that I could disappear. I shivered a bit as I heard the hiss from the blade against the stone.

He stopped suddenly and looked over at me. Again, he just stared at me. I dared not to make a sound, not even a whimper. He stood up, still staring at me at first, and then he turned his head and walked out of the dark room, down a long hallway that was lit by light bulbs on a string. I eased up a bit, knowing that he no longer in the room with me. I heard that familiar opening sound and then I heard a loud bang, signaling that it was closed. I let out of a deep breath and relaxed more.

My back stayed against the grate and I continued to stare at the doorway. I wanted to run but I knew that I couldn't. I knew that I was stuck there. There was no way for me to escape. I let my mind wander and I wondered how long he was going to keep me down here. I wondered how long he was going to keep me alive.

After about 10 minutes, he was back. He slowly walked into the room, sunlight was trying to make its way in but it had no luck. I wondered if this room was somewhat underground. He walked over to me, holding a plate and gently put in on the bed. There was a single piece of bread sitting upon it, and he put a small glass of water onto the table next to me. My eyes drifted up from the plate to him. He stared down at me, probably waiting for me to take the bread. This was worse than prison and right about now I'd rather have 25 to life. I lifted my head up to look at him better. The only thing I could mutter out was a squeaky 'thank you.' It looked as if he slightly nodded at me, and then left again.

I looked down at the bread and raised a brow. My stomach was definitely empty, it started to rumble. I began to pick at the bread, popping little pieces into my mouth. I couldn't help but think that this was all I was going to eat for a long time. I reached for the glass that was on the table and looked at the water inside. The water looked like it came from the lake. Wonderful. I was not going to drink that.

Jason walked back into the room and sat on a chair that was across from the bed. He apparently liked the stare at me. I wondered if he was ever going to talk. I smiled weakly at him, thinking soon afterward that was probably a stupid idea. He didn't do anything though, just stared. His eyes were intimidating. His whole being was intimidating. He put his arm on the table; his machete was in his other hand. "**…Hi…**" My voice squeaked again. He just stared. Typical. I pushed the plate away from me, silently telling that I was finished. He stood up and took the plate and put it on the table. He sat down again and placed the machete on the table.

For some odd reason, I didn't feel like he was going to hurt me. I felt that if he wanted to kill me, he would have done it by now. "**Do you talk…?**" My voice sounded a bit calmer now, but I was still a bit on edge. I was sitting across from a sadistic serial killer. He merely shook his head at me, saying 'no.' I tried to look into his eyes, but all I saw where the distant, cold eyes that I had seen earlier. I wanted to talk to him more but I was unsure of what to ask next. I wanted so bad to ask him why he hadn't killed me and why he had brought me down here but he didn't speak, so that was going to prove difficult. I decided to ask anyways, in the easiest way for him to answer. "Is there a reason you brought me down here?" He nodded.

"**So you want me alive?**" He nodded again. I couldn't understand why he wanted me alive. But I knew that I had to find out. "**Should I be afraid of you?**" He did nothing, just stared. After a few minutes he shook his head 'no.' That was definitely a surprise. I was sure that I should have been afraid of him. I thought to soon because then he nodded. "**So I should be afraid of you?**" I wasn't sure if he was confused about his answer or if he wanted me to fear him when he got out of control. He nodded at my question after a minute. "**Should I be afraid all the time?**" He shook his head 'no.' This slightly put me at ease. "**Should I only be afraid when you're not in control?**" He nodded 'yes.' Now, I somewhat understood.

"**Do you know that I'm a killer too?**" He nodded at me, and then stood up rather quickly. He walked into the room where he had thrown Niko's body and came out, holding something. It was the gun. He tossed it on the bed. I picked it up and looked at it. He obviously wasn't afraid that I was going to shoot him. I put the gun back down on the bed. He picked it up and placed it on the table next to me. "**Do you want to keep that…?**" He shook his head then pointed at his machete. I nodded in agreement. Obviously, why would a psychotic murderer want a gun then you can get all the best action with a machete?

Shortly after he stood up and left. I wasn't sure where he was going or how long he was going to be gone for. I leaned my head back against the grating and shut my eyes. For some reason, Jason didn't seem like that bad of a guy to me. He reminded me a lot of me, not looks wise or stuff like that but the fact that he was probably just misunderstood and wanted to be left alone. God knows that all I really wanted but when Niko's family first learned how dangerous I really was, they pulled me in and forbade me from leaving.

The room was too quiet for me, which made me think way too much and I didn't want to sit here and think about Niko and his family. Instead, I began to sing a song that I felt best describe my situation at the moment.

"**Done a lot of things that I'm not so proud of.  
Took a lot of turns, turned out wrong.  
That's a worn out song.  
Day by day moment by moment.  
Taking my chances, trusting my heart.  
It wasn't to smart."**

I heard his footsteps making his way back into the room and I stopped singing, thinking that it pissed him off.

**Jason's P.O.V.**

After her questions, I had decided to go for a walk, make sure no one was on my land. Before I could even leave, I heard her heavenly voice singing, like she had done so many times before. I turned on my turned and walked back to where I had her chained up. She must have heard me coming, because she abruptly stopped singing. I didn't walk into the room, I wanted to hear her voice but I had a feeling that she wasn't going to sing with me hanging around.

I slowly walked back into the room and stared down at the girl. Her gaze met mine. "**Did you hear me?**" Her voice was low. She was intimidated. I nodded down at her. "**Do you like it…?**" I nodded. I loved hearing her voice. It was soothing to me, something that I wasn't used to. The last time that I had someone sing to me it was when I was a young boy and mother sang to me. She usually sang to me to put me to sleep, to comfort me after I had been picked on all day.

I had noticed that her cheeks had turned a slightly red. I wanted to hear more but there was no way for me to tell her, none that I could think of anyways. "**Would you like to hear more…?**" She must have realized that I wasn't moving. I kind of stared at her, mesmerized by her. I had seen many beautiful girls but none that I was interested in. There was something different about her. She wasn't afraid of me like the others were. She wasn't a whore like the others were. She seemed to know how to handle herself.

**"Lonely, as lost as I could be.  
No way it's up to me.**

I will survive  
I will endure  
When the going is rough  
you can't be sure  
I'll tough it out  
I won't give in  
If I'm knocked down I'll get up again  
As long as my dreams alive I will survive

Letting go of my bad habits.  
Hangin on the hope for better times.  
I'll be fine.  
Learning to sleep in the bed that I made.  
Laying the blanket where it belongs.  
I've gotta be strong.  
Tear drops no one sees but me.  
I won't stop, I'll always believe.

I will survive  
I will endure  
When the going is rough  
You can't be sure  
I'll tough it out  
I won't give in  
If I'm knocked down I'll get up again  
As long as my dreams alive  
I will survive, yeah!

As long as my dreams alive  
I will survive  
I will endure  
When the going's rough  
You can't be sure  
I'll tough it out  
I won't give in  
If I'm knocked down I'll get up again  
As long as my dreams alive  
I will survive"

Her voice was hypnotic to me. I liked how it kept me at ease. I sat down in the chair across from her bed. I had watched her as she slept last night. No doubt that's a bit creepy but it was really creepy how long I had been watching her. She seemed to intrigue me more each day. "**Good?**" I nodded. It was more than good. I wished I was able to tell her.

"**Um…Jason?**" I looked at her and cocked my head to the side. It was interesting how calm she seemed to be. She's been around killers before but I doubt any of them were like me. "**Are you ever going to let me go…?**" I wasn't sure how to answer. I just stared intently at her. I wanted to let her go but I was afraid she was going to run and I'd never get to listen to her sing again. "**I won't run…I promise.**" Oh sure, I've heard that claim before. "**I really just want to go back to the house…**"

I honestly had no problem letting her live at the house, but again, I was worried she was going to run once I let her out of my clutches. I walked over to her and picked up her chains in my hands. She looked up at me, a bit of terror in her eyes. Oh how I knew that look all too well. "**…Please…**" I shook my head 'no.' Her face dropped, she was disappointed. Maybe in time I would learn to trust her enough to let her go back to the house. Right now, it wasn't an option. She should be happy I'm even letting her sleep in my bed. I had a bed upstairs in the cabin but I wanted more privacy since teenagers always seemed to be in my fucking business.

I dropped the chain when I heard one of the bells ring. I had set up traps all around the camp and when someone tripped over one I would be able to know exactly where they were. The girl looked up at the bells and cocked a brow, she obviously didn't understand what they were for. I walked past her, her gaze following me out of the room. I grabbed my machete. There was business to take care of.


	4. Misunderstood

**Hey guys, hope you're excited for this chapter. I've decided to update once or twice a week, HOWEVER, it might be more than that because I have no life and get bored quite easily. Lol. I hope you guys like this chapter…Mrs. Voorhees makes an appearance and she's a wee bit OOC, which wasn't intended, I promise. I kind of wanted to make her like Jason though…you know….misunderstood. **

**REVIEW!! … Or I will have Jason visit you tonight. -evil smile-**

**Oh yes and I'd also like to thank everyone that has reviewed, sent me a message, favorited me or added me to their alerts. You guys are amazing. *Muahhh***

* * *

**Jason's P.O.V.**

There they were…sitting around a small campfire getting hammered. The two boys in the group looked at the two girls with lust filled eyes. They couldn't wait to pounce on those girls after getting them liquored up. I just stared at them, waiting behind a tree. Their laughing and joking was nauseating. The sun was already down, and darkness had taken over the forest and camp. My machete was close at hand, as it always is. My hand trembled as I reached for the handle, I was ready. Before I could make my presence known, one of the guys stood up, said something to the group then walked into the woods. I cocked a brown and followed the little fucker.

I watched him as he stood with his back toward me; one of his hands was on the tree, helping him lean toward it. He through his head back and his shaggy dark hair fell back. How typical of a guy to piss on tree…in that same pose. I walked up behind him, as stealthily as I could. Unfortunately, there were dead leaves and twigs scattered everything, common foliage in any type of wooded area. I stepped on a twig making it snap in half. I quickly moved my hand to the handle of my machete, knowing that boy would have heard the twig.

The dark haired boy snapped his to the side, hearing the twig crunch. I had broken his concentration. He quickly zipped his pants and turned around, looking for the source of the snap. I had moved quickly to behind the tree that he had just urinated on. The boy took a step forward into the darkness and I watched him. He bent over and tried to see something on the ground, looking for evidence of a broken twig. I walked up slowly behind him. The boy stood up and turned around to see me standing behind him. He let out a loud gasp as I withdrew my machete and plunged it cleanly into his stomach. I pulled it out and the boy slowly dropped onto the forest floor, blood spilling out onto the ground. His crimson colored blood slowly dripped down the blade of my machete.

I broke out of my trance like state and heard the laughing of the other teens in the distance. I wasn't finished killing just yet. With my, now, bloody machete in hand I walked over to where the teens were partying. At first none of them realized I was present until a little red headed girl turned to see me and then let out a bloodcurdling scream. Her two friends jumped up, the other boy trying to be brave. He came at me, throwing fists into my chest. His blows did no damage what-so-ever. I looked down at him as he continued to try and be a big man. This was going to be fun.

I quickly grew tired of the boy's pathetic attempts to kick my ass. I took one hand and backhanded him hard; making him hit the ground with full force. Both girls screamed as I stepped over the boy and shoved the machete into his skull. I put one foot onto his forehead and ripped the large blade out. I heard the girls sobbing as they tried to run away. They ran off together, trying to get away from me and my deadly weapon. I ran quickly after them. I knew this camp like the back of my hand, there was no way that they would get away from me.

"**Marissa…**" I heard the voice of one of the girls. You could hear the fear that took hold of her voice. She tried to be as quiet as can be but her sobbing and sniffling made it difficult for her to stay well hidden. Also, the sound of the water they were sloshing through wasn't making them inconspicuous either. "**…Shh…**" The little red headed girl shushed her friend. They didn't want to participate in the fun that I was having. I could see them perfectly clear from where I was standing. They were trying to hide under a small bridge near the back of the camp. I began to walk closer to them. A two in one killing, my favorite.

I carefully made my way into the shallow water, not making a sound. I was a professional; I knew how to walk into the water without causing a disturbance. I slowly walked over to the blonde girl who was crouched behind the little red head. I didn't think I needed my machete for this. I grabbed her leg and began to drag her onto land. She screamed in terror as I touched her. I heard her friend screaming too, and she began to run out of the water.

I thought she had left her friend to fend for herself but then I felt something pointy and hard hit me in the back. I turned my head and saw the red head with a large branch in her hands. She continued to hit me with it, thinking she was actually going to do some damage. I still had my hand around the blonde's leg. I bent over and picked up her other leg with my free hand. I swung the girl at her friend, making the two collide hard. The hit was so intense I heard a few bones crack and break. The blonde was dead, the impact was so hard I must have broken her neck but the red head was trying to crawl away, crying out in agony, sadness and fear.

I threw the blonde onto the ground and made my way over to the red head. She looked up at me, terror strewn across her face. "**Please, no…**" She pleaded with me to keep her alive, tears and makeup running down her face. I thought for a moment that maybe Aislin wanted to have a little fun with this girl. I kept my gaze on her, trying to decided if I should let Aislin kill her or if I should relieve the rest of my stress. While I was thinking, the girl tried to crawl away yet again. I bent down and grabbed one of her legs. I was surprised that she didn't try to kick me. "**Please, don't kill me…you can do whatever you want…just don't hurt me anymore…**" Her pleading made me quickly decide to kill her myself. I didn't want to have to listen to her whine all the way back to my cabin.

I whipped out the machete and quickly brought it down, it landed in her throat. Blood spurted out of the wound when I removed the blade. She began to make gurgling sounds as I stared down at her dying form. I looked into her eyes for a brief second and saw that they were now blank, lifeless. I smiled inwardly to myself and stalked off, making my way back to the cabin…back to Aislin.

**Aislin's P.O.V.**

I watched as the rats nibbled at bits of paper and cloth that scattered the room. Jason had been gone for awhile and I couldn't help but wonder what was taking so long. I figured there must have been a bunch of people at the camp and he was enjoying his time murdering each and every one of them. I put my head back against the grating and closed my eyes. My nose had finally gotten used to the smell of the rotting corpses in the next room but now it was picking up on another smell. It was probably my body odor. I hadn't been able to take a shower in two days…I was starting to stink and I didn't like it one bit. I hate being dirty…I hate feeling dirty, smelling dirty, looking dirty. I'm not a killer who can walk around covered in blood; I have to take a shower immediately.

I lay on the bed after a few minutes. Even though I was dirty and felt disgusting, I was also extremely tired. There was a part of me that didn't want to sleep, because I still wasn't fully sure of why Jason wanted to keep me alive. I closed my eyes, trying to tell my brain not to let me fall asleep. However, I could feel the drowsiness taking over my body.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Jason still wasn't back. I looked down at my shackles and realized that they were unlocked. I cocked a brow and wondered if maybe Jason had changed his mind about letting me leave. I slipped my hands out and hopped off the bed. I stepped carefully around the rats, not wanting to step on them as I made my way down the long tunnel. I had never seen what the rest of his lair looked like and I wasn't entirely sure how to get out. I knew that Jason had come in and out of this way a few times, so I just figured that's where the door was. I came to a dead end and looked up at the ceiling, seeing a trap door. I clicked up onto the dirt crawlspace and pushed open the trap door. I hopped up and sat on the floor and looked around the room. From what I could see, it looked like someone's bedroom, more than likely Jason's. I stood up and wiped the dirt and dust off my butt as I walked over to a dresser and examined the things that sat upon it. I saw children's toys, such as a "Yankee Doodle" ukulele, a stuffed monkey and other little toys.

I looked over to the bed and slowly walked over to it. There was a ragged old teddy bear sitting up next to the pillow and then I saw the name carved into the bed in large letters. _J-A-S-O-N_. I traced the letters gently with my fingers. I knew this had to be his room, but where was he? I walked outside into the darkness. I had never seen the camp before. When Jason had brought me to his underground lair, he had knocked me out. I turned to look up at the house. I cocked a brow. I wasn't sure why there was a house here; I thought Jason had lived at a camp.

As I stared up at the house, I heard a sound behind me. It sounded like a leaves crunching. I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and peered into the darkness, not seeing anything or anyone. "**…Jason…is that you?**" How stupid am I? I mentally slapped myself, knowing full well that he didn't talk. Like most horror movies would go, I walked into the darkness. I wasn't afraid, however. I'm a killer myself, so I felt I had nothing to fear. I knew how to handle myself and I knew how to keep myself safe.

I heard more leaves crunching. Who was following me and where the fuck were they? I turned around quickly, expecting to see someone. Of course, no one but me was around. I narrowed my eyes and continued to search around me. "**Hey…**" The voice was a whisper, it sounded close to my head but there was no one around me. "**…Come here…**" I did a 360 and still saw no one. Where was this voice coming from? This voice was feminine and it was unfamiliar to me. I decided to speak to it. "**Come where? Where are you?**"

"**Come back to the house…**" I turned on my heel and walked back to the house. I was a little unnerved by the voice but I calmed myself down the best I could. I didn't want to be caught off guard. I walked up the steps and walked into the small house. I turned the corner and walked into Jason's room and saw a woman sitting upon the bed. "**…Who are you?**"

She slowly turned around and looked up at me. She was an older looking woman, her hair was white. There were defined wrinkles on her face. She wore a red turtleneck sweater. "**I'm Pamela Voorhees…it's nice to meet you my dear.**" Her voice wasn't exactly kind. She sort of sounded like a pissed off grandma, or a sadistic one. I furrowed my brows. This was unbelievable. I didn't even know that Jason's mother was still alive.

"**What do you want…?**" My voice trailed off. I wasn't sure why she wanted to talk to me now, why couldn't she have done it when Jason first brought me there...unless she was out doing "_errands_."

"**I wanted to see how my son was keeping chained up. I can see by the way he acts around you, that he seems to like you…**" I cocked a brow. What the hell was she going on about? He liked me? I had to wonder in what way he liked me. "**I've never seen him respond to a girl like this before.**"

I stared at her. I wasn't sure of what to say. "**I don't understand…**" That was all that I could mutter out. She shook her head as she continued to look up at me. "**Don't worry about it right now. I'm sure you're full of questions about my son.**" I nodded.

"**Yes. I have a lot actually.**" She patted the bed, silently telling me to take a seat next to her.

"**Well what would you like to know?**"

I scanned my brain for a moment. "**Why doesn't he talk?**" This was a question that burned in my brain for a few days now. I knew that he didn't talk but I didn't understand why. I wasn't sure if he wasn't able to or if he just didn't want to. Or maybe he just had nothing to say.

His mother stared at me for a minute. "**Haven't you heard the stories?**"

"**Somewhat. All I know is that he died here…supposedly at long time ago.**" She nodded at me. She didn't know but the only story I heard was that he died here when he was young and ever since then he had been killing people.

"**Well…I'll tell you his story…I'm sure all of your questions will be answered.**" She turned towards me and made herself a bit more comfortable. "**Jason was born on June 13th, 1946…**" A smile played at my lips…how interesting…we shared the same birthday, just not in the same year. "**Unfortunately, Jason has physical deformities, which made growing up very hard for him. I was very protective of my son…and I still am…" **She threw a threatening glance at me. "**He didn't go to school, so he never had any friends. Jason never got sick or showed any physical pain…I just wouldn't let him go. I know how cruel children can be.**

"**I needed to work for my money, as my husband left me and Jason alone. I ended up getting employed here at the camp as a cook. That was the first time Jason was exposed to other people…adults, teenagers, children…**" Her voice died down and she looked over at the headboard on the bed and slightly smiled. She turned back to me. "**Because of Jason's physical deformities, he was picked on all the time. He used to come home to me, crying his little eyes out. He didn't understand why the children were being so cruel to him … but I knew why. And I wished that I hadn't put him through that…**" I frowned a bit. I felt horrible that she took the blame for her son being bullied when in reality it really wasn't her fault.

"**…Mrs. Voorhees…it's not your fault. Like you said children are cruel…and I'm sure they got what they deserved.**" There was a hint of vengeance in my voice. I hated bullying. I was bullied as a child, probably not to the extent Jason was bullied, but it still hurt to recall those memories.

She looked up at me and smiled kindly, that was the first time since I'd seen her that she smiled. "**Thank you, dear.**" I merely nodded and let her continue with her story. "**So…one day in 1957, the camp counselors weren't paying attention and Jason was thrown into the lake. The police said it was an accident but I don't believe that for one goddamn minute. But regardless…no one helped him and he ended up drowning in the lake. After a year, I came back to the camp and killed the counselors that I believe were responsible for his death. They should have been watching him…at all times. I needed more though, I felt all the counselors were responsible…so I went around the camp, killing everyone…until one little bitch got the better of me…**" I raised a brow. There were a hundred emotions going through my head; I was mad, sad, confused. "**She had a machete in her hand…and she beheaded me…**" Now I was really confused. Mrs. Voorhees must have seen the confusion in my eyes. "**Yes, I'm dead too…**" I had to wonder for a moment if I was dead as well. This was so weird. I had no idea what the fuck was going on.

She looked toward the door and then back at me. "**Jason is home…**" With that she stood up and walked out the door. I hopped off the bed and went after her, I needed to ask her more questions. When I got to the door, she had merely disappeared. I stood in the doorway, baffled. What the else was going on? I turned around and felt something grab me and then I screamed loudly.

I quickly opened my eye and throw my fist at whatever was in front of me. Jason grabbed my hand, stopping me from clocking him in the face. I quickly sat up and looked around…I was in the dark room. I had been dreaming. My breathing my heavy and fast, like I had just run a marathon. I looked up at Jason. I was so confused…that dream seemed so real to me. "**….I…just saw your…mother…**" I could hardly speak. I wasn't sure what was going on.

He tilted his head to the side, probably unsure of what I was telling him. "**Yeah…In this dream I just had…she was telling me about what happened to you and what she did the counselors…**" He continued to stare at me. "**I'm so sorry they did that to you…**" I didn't know what else to say but I did know that I wanted him to see how sorry I truly felt for him. I never understood why kids were so mean to one another. When I was growing up my mother made it clear to me that everyone was different and sometimes people didn't always look "_normal_."

He stared at me for a few more minutes then put his hand on my chest and lightly pushed me back down onto the bed. I was still exhausted and he could probably tell by my drooping eyes. I laid back and looked at him and he just stared back at me. I wished that he was able to talk, able to tell me whatever he wanted. It was strange…I had only been here a few days but after the conversation I had with Jason's mother I was able to understand him more and I felt like I was able to connect with him more because of that. To me, he didn't seem like the evil killer that people pegged him to be. He seemed to be misunderstood and in need of somte TLC.

I had closed my eyes but I still felt him next to me. He put his hand on one of my legs and watched me as I fell asleep. It was quite comforting to me. He was already better than Niko.

* * *

**Just incase anyone didn't know ... TLC means 'tender loving care.' I meant to add that earlier but I completely forgot!!**


	5. Longing

**Hey guys, I'm back!! Yay!! -applause applause- Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!! The song that is mentioned in this chapter is called "Envy" by Nicki Minaj. I absolutely love her music. Enjoyyyyy!!**

* * *

**Aislin's P.O.V.**

The next morning, or I'm assuming it was the next morning, it could have been the middle of the day for all I knew, I sat up looking around the darkened room. There was some light coming in from a window behind me. As I continued to look around, I saw no sign of Jason anywhere. It was eerily quiet down in those tunnels. I looked across from me at the several rats that inhabited the labyrinth. It was funny…the rats seemed so content down there. They seemed so unafraid. I stared at them for a minute more, letting my mind wander. I mostly thought about Jason, wondering what he was going to do with me. Wondering if he was ever going to let me go.

I looked down at my nails…they were torn up. I had gotten them done about 2 weeks ago and they were really starting to get ratty, they needed to be filled. I had a feeling that they would never get pampered again. I had a feeling that I was going to be down here for a long time...either alive or dead. I continued to stare at down my dirty hands when I noticed something…something that I had completely forgotten about. I saw on the ring finger of my left hand a ring that Niko had given me shortly after we started dating. It was a beautiful claddagh ring with a large Connemara marble heart in the middle and a pear shaped white topaz sitting in the crown of the claddagh. I loved this ring. But now…I stared down at it in disgust.

After a few more moments of staring and contemplating what to do with the evil ring, I ripped it off my finger and threw it to the ground. I couldn't stand to look at it anymore. It reminded me of him and my new found hatred for the little worm.

I leaned back against the grate and let out a deep sigh. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. There was nothing else for me to do in this shit hole and I refused to let myself stare at the ring that was now lying in the dirt. Suddenly I heard a loud thud. '_Jason must be back…_' I didn't even bother to open my eyes.

I heard his heavy footsteps approaching and to be honest, it sent shivers down my spine. I still wasn't sure if he was going to hurt me...even if he came off as being somewhat gentle last night. My mind was beginning to wander again, back to the thoughts I had earlier. For some reason, it had gotten very quiet again. I opened my eyes, wondering where Jason might be. He was standing in front of me, looking down at me. His hand was balled into a fist. I looked up at his face and saw him looking down at his fist. I looked back down and watched as he slowly opened his hand, revealing the ring that I had flung onto the ground not long ago. My eyes wandered back up to his face and I shook my head. "**I don't want it…**"

Jason began to stare at me now. He didn't speak; he closed his hand around the ring and thrust it toward me. I shook my head. "**…It reminds me of **_**him**_" There was acid in my voice when I spoke of Niko. His actions had made me extremely bitter. I could care less if rabid dogs were gnawing at his parts. I calmed myself before I spoke again, not wanting to upset Jason. "**…I don't want it.**" He stared at me for a more few seconds before turning on his heel and walking over to a small shelf. He gently placed the ring on top of it then took something off and turned back toward me. He sat down on the bed next to me and held out his hand again. This time a small silver bracelet was lying in his hand. It was a simple looking bracelet, with only a heart pendant hanging off of it. It looked like a cheap Tiffany's knock-off.

I slowly took the bracelet from him and put it on, giving him a small smile. I didn't want to offend him. I had to wonder why he gave me a bracelet, especially a bracelet with a heart on it. I looked up at the shelf and saw that there was tons of jewelry sitting upon it. Some very simple and others were more elaborate, like they were stolen from the Queen's personal collection.

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I watched her as she slid the bracelet over her tiny wrist. I was kind of hoping that she would unhook the back and ask for help putting it on. It would have given me a chance to touch her skin. I looked down at her and I couldn't lie to myself any longer. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair bounced around her shoulders when she moved and her fierce green eyes could penetrate even a dead man's heart. If my heart was still pumping, it would be pumping like a madman by now. I caught her gaze and I saw her beautiful flawless smile. "**Thank you…**" she whispered to me. It was as if she was lost for words. She probably wondered how a sadistic serial killer could have any kindness in his body. I wondered that very thought myself... how _I_ could have any kindness in my body. For years, I have watched people fall by my blade and I never once regretted hurting any of them. To me, they deserved it. Aislin was different though, I couldn't hurt her. I wouldn't hurt her. She understood me. She knows what it's like to have a killer mentality.

Hell, my mother told her about my past and she seemed genuinely sorry that it had happened. I looked down at her fierce eyes; her face looked up at me, puzzled. "**Are you okay?**" I merely nodded down at her. I turned and walked over to my sharpening stone. My machete needed desperately to be sharpened and all this fluffy bullshit was starting to make me soft.

**Aislin's P.O.V.**

I watched him as he walked over to that large spinning wheel. I heard the machete touch the stone and begin to grind it, making it sharper. I looked down at my gift from Jason and smiled a little wider now. It was really sweet of him to give me such a pretty bracelet. Even if it was a knock-off.

I felt eyes on me and looked over to the spinning wheel. I caught Jason glancing over at me. He must have been happy that I was admiring his gift. I smiled over at him and he just nodded his head. It seemed like he was saying 'you're welcome', without actually saying it.

The grinding sound suddenly ceased and Jason was walking back toward me, machete in hand. He tossed it on a small table and sat back down on the bed. He put his hand back on my leg, like he had done last night. He took my hand in his, it was cold and clammy. He put it to his mask then let my hand rest there. My hand was placed on the cheek of his mask. I wasn't sure what he wanted me to do but I began to feel his mask. I felt the scratches, some of them were deep. I felt the bumps and I felt some of the peeling paint. He brought his hand up to my face and mirrored my movements.

**Jason's P.O.V.**

Her skin was warm against my cold, hard skin. It was smooth and slightly rosy. I wondered if she was nervous, she must have been. I watched as her eyes searched my mask, tracing the scratches and bumps. Once she was done, her eyes met mine. Her hand began to move again. She was going for the edge of my mask. I didn't react at first.

She started to lift up my mask. I quickly dropped my hand from her face and grabbed her wrist. "**Ow! You're hurting me!**" She struggled against my steel-like grip. I didn't want her to face the monster under the mask just yet. "**Please… let go…**" her voice began to break and her eyes grew wet. I knew I was hurting her. I let go of her hand and let it fall to her lap. I stood up abruptly and fled the scene. I couldn't bear to hurt her.

I heard her call after me. "**Wait! I'm sorry!**" I couldn't go back just yet. I was afraid I would harm her again.

**Aislin's P.O.V.**

Who could help me for being curious? But like the old saying goes, 'Curiosity killed the cat.' I'm surprised he didn't kill me. I tried to look down the tunnel but I was unable to see anything. The lights that were hung up along the ceiling didn't make the tunnel bright at all. I frowned then leaned back into the grate. I let out a deep sigh and shook my head. '_Stupid…_' I should have known better.

I heard the sound of a door slamming. I sighed again. I wondered to myself where he was and why he didn't kill me. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it anymore. I was beginning to give myself a headache.

To distract myself farther I began to sing to myself. I knew that Jason liked listening to me sing and if he was still lurking around, hopefully he would hear me. I kept my eyes closed and went through my mental playlist. For a quick second I thought of Niko and how he told me his family didn't need me anymore. I had the perfect song for that situation.

"**All they do is envy  
don't they know what's in me?  
Don't they know I'm comin' back, swingin' for that envy  
Why would they offend me?  
Why they go against me?  
Don't they know I'm comin' back…**"

I had just started the song when I heard familiar heavy footsteps. He must have heard me singing. I stopped and opened my eyes, seeing Jason walk back into the room. He stared at me. "**Do you want me to continue?**" He shook his head 'no' then sat down next to me again. He didn't look at me. He sat very still; it made me a bit uneasy. At first, I didn't say anything, I just stared at the back of his head didn't look too abnormal to me. "**…Jason?**"His body remained very still. "**I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…**" My voice broke off. I wasn't sure what to say to him next.

Before I knew it, he moved. He moved his hands to his mask and stopped. It was as if he was unsure of what he was doing. Then he slowly took his mask off. He turned towards me and revealed his true self.

To my surprise, his face wasn't horribly deformed. Honestly, he looked like a burn victim. His skin was pale and looked tight in certain places. His nose was very narrow at the bridge and at the tip. One of his eyes looked a lot more normal than the other but other than that, he looked fine. "**Was that so hard?**" I felt like a mother with her hands on her hips talking to a stubborn child.

His eyes met mine and he shook his head 'yes.' He dropped his head again, looking down at the dirt floor. "**Are you really that ashamed? You look perfectly fine to me.**" He snapped his head up and stared at me for a moment. Poor guy must have been confused by my statement. I was sure the only compliments he ever received were compliments by his mother. The only woman who ever loved him.

**Jason's P.O.V.**

Were her words true? Did she really think I looked perfectly fine? Every time I faced myself in a mirror, I saw the child that was constantly picked on and tormented. The things those kids said to me never left my mind. I often heard their voices whenever I killed the promiscuous teenagers that began camping here.

I continued to look at Aislin. Was it possible for her to love me? Love me like a woman truly loved a man? But then again, was love the same as what was portrayed in the movies I used to watch as a child? I wasn't sure but I was sure of one thing and that was that Aislin belonged to me…whether she liked it or not.

I put my hand up to her face again, feeling her warm skin against the palm of my hand. She didn't move, she just looked into my brown eyes and slightly smiled. I wanted to smile back but I knew my smile was nothing compared to hers. Her white teeth glinted and her soft lips were so inviting. I leaned into her, she didn't move, her body was as stiff as a board. I couldn't tell if she was nervous or if she was put off. I had never kissed a girl before so I was a bit nervous. I leaned in closer to her lips and I could feel her cool breath against my lips.

DING!! I snapped my head up toward the ceiling, looking up at the bells that I installed years ago. The bells let me know when someone is on my property. Teenagers usually trip over one of the numerous wires that rigged to the bells, making them sound. I can tell where they are by what bell rings. I got up from the bed and looked down at Aislin, who was now looking up at the bells. I pulled my mask down and stalked off to find whoever was on my land.

**Aislin's P.O.V.**

I watched as Jason walked out of the room. I looked around the room shocked. He was going to kiss me. I wasn't sure how to feel. A part of me wanted to kiss him and the other part wanted nothing to do with that. I mentally slapped myself. Was I going insane? Was 3 or 4 days in a darkened room enough to drive me mad? Or did I see Jason for who he could have been, a caring person?

My mind was going crazy, thoughts ran through my head and I didn't know what to think anymore. I couldn't shake the thought that part of me did want to kiss him. I was a little happy though that he was distracted by someone trespassing on the camp. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. What was I going to do? How was I supposed to feel? Could I truly love someone with such a horrifying and sad past?

I pursed my lips together. I thought of Niko and his family again. Of course I could love someone with a horrifying past. Jason wasn't like Niko though. Jason was a true serial killer. I wondered if maybe Jason was attracted to the fact that I could kill people as well. I shook my head. I was so confused…so lost. God, what am I supposed to do?

* * *

**Ohhh boy what is Ace gonna do? She is so confused. Is she harboring feelings for Jason or is she really going mental?**

**Okay, so the look of Jason Voorhees in this story is the look that was used in Friday the 13th part 3. That was his original look and it looks the most normal...he doesn't look like a straight up zombie. Haha. **

** Also, the ring I mentioned in this chapter is a ring that I actually own and it's gorgeous. I don't know how to put the links up properly =( but go to google if you want to see what Jason looks like and go on and type in connemara marble and scroll down to the Connemara marble Claddagh Gemstone ring.  
**


	6. New Beginnings

Hey guys, this chapter is a bit short, sorry! I'd really love it if you guys can review!! I'd appreciate it a lot. But anyways…there's not a lot to say about this chapter so…enjoy!

* * *

**Aislin's P.O.V.**

The sounds of birds singing hit my ears and my eyes shot open. I sat up in my bed and looked around me. The bedroom looked untouched and Niko wasn't next to me. I felt like I had just woken up from a bad dream. I knew I hadn't from a dream though, once I looked down at my hands and clothes. I was covered in filth and my salon pampered nails were starting to fall off. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As I waited for the water to heat up, I took a quick tour of the house. Jason had obviously brought me back, so where was he? Was he still in the house, watching me? Or was he back at the camp? And if he was back at the old camp, was he going to come back for me? Was he let me going to live here in peace? All these thoughts invaded my mind as I walked around the house and found nothing. No bodies, no Jason…no sign of anything. The house wasn't even dirty, just a few dust bunnies here and there. I looked at the clock on the mantle of the fireplace; it read 10:17 A.M.

I walked back into the bathroom and shut the door and locked it. I knew it would be no problem for Jason to come in but I felt a bit more secure knowing the door was locked. I stripped off my clothes and jumped into the shower. I furiously washed my hair. It felt so good to have that hot water running all over my body. It felt even more amazing to have the filth and grime washed away.

I stayed in the shower for what seemed like hours but once I was done I dried my hair and got dressed. I did another walk around the house before deciding to leave. I noticed Niko's big black 2010 Tahoe sitting outside and I rolled my eyes. I knew that something would have to be done about his car because his family was sure to stop by and notice the car here and him missing. Niko's car was like his second girlfriend…or maybe his third or fourth. I grabbed his keys off a small table near the door and walked outside. I had to get rid of this stupid ass thing.

I jumped in and looked for a Chevy dealer using the built in navigation system. Thankfully, there wasn't one too far away. I figured I would just trade in the Tahoe for something else…for something a little more my style. I smiled to myself before speeding off.

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I watched her as she sped away and wondered if she was going to come back. I hoped so…I hoped that I didn't just let her live so the little bitch can just run off. For the first time in a very, very long time I actually did something decent and I get spit in the face for it. Maybe I'm overreacting…maybe she'll come back. I'll hang around the house, in case she does come back.

**…6 Hours Later…**

**Aislin's P.O.V.**

Today was long but well worth it. I traded in Niko's Tahoe for a slick silver 2010 camaro. I was quite pleased with myself. I smiled as I got out of the car and walked to the house. I felt like I had officially gotten rid of Niko, even if it was just his car. I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

It was very quiet, it was pretty eerie. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves as I stepped further into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and began to look around for the remote. Typical…when I need it, I can't find where it is. I pursed my lips and stood up, deciding to take a nap for a bit. I hadn't seen or heard from Jason, so I figured he was going to leave me alone. I also figured that he wanted to be left alone.

I walked to my bedroom and everything seemed fine until I crossed the threshold and was grabbed. I knew who it was but I screamed loudly anyways. I sounded like I was being murdered. I thrashed about wildly while Jason tried to keep me close to his body. "**Let go!**" He didn't put me down and I wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with me.

He walked over to the bed and threw me down onto it. I slightly bounced back up due to the force of his throw. I turned around and cowered at the sight of him. I couldn't see his face but his eyes told me that he was pissed off. I wasn't sure what to say or what to do. I just stared up at him, my eyes pleading with his, telling them not to hurt me.

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I looked down at her and I saw the same fear that she possessed when she first saw me. I didn't want her to fear me but I didn't want her to fully trust me. I was a loose cannon and I would always be one. I had to make her understand that she couldn't just leave whenever she wanted. I had to know that she wasn't going to run from me. Maybe I was stupid to believe that such a beautiful girl could ever love a monster like me.

Her eyes pleaded with me and I knew that I couldn't hurt her. I wanted to take her back to the tunnels but that wouldn't be fair to her. I picked her up from the bed and she froze in my arms. I could tell that she was afraid to move. I felt her eyes looking up at me as I walked to the front door. I set her down on the grounded and pointed at the silver car that was parked where the black one used to be parked. "**…I had to get rid of it. If Niko's family saw his car here without him, they would know that something was up.**" Her voice was low and mousy. The poor girl was on edge, but I had to strike fear into her heart. Living with me wouldn't be a walk in the park.

I glanced back over at the car and wondered if I would have the pleasure of meeting Niko's family and if I would be able to kill them. I was lost in a sea of thoughts until she interrupted them. "**Did you think I was leaving for good?**" I merely nodded. "**…I have nowhere else to go…**" So was that the only reason she was here…because she had no other place to live? I looked down at the ground for a split second then brought my attention back to her. How was I going to make her understand that she couldn't just leave whenever her heart desired?

I took her keys out of her hand and put them in my pocket. She stared up at me, not sure of what I wanted. I took her hand in mine and led her back into the house. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She seemed a bit more relaxed than she was a few moments ago. I took the keys from my pocket and tossed them on the table. I had to think of a different way to tell her, but how? I turned towards the glass doors that lead to the back yard and stared out at the lake. I felt her eyes piercing my skin. "**…I'll tell you the next time I need to go somewhere…I didn't mean to worry you.**" Seems like I didn't need to find another way to tell her, she understood my frustration.

I slowly walked back over to her and sat next to her on the couch. I recalled the night before and how badly I wanted to have my lips upon hers. I fought the urge to try again. I remember the look on her face. I was still unsure if it was disgust or confusion. I looked down at her body, she seemed so relaxed. I stood up and began to walk away but then she called for me. "**Wait! … Where are you going?**" I turned and looked down at her. Her eyes were pleading with me again. This time they were telling me to stay with her. I wasn't sure why she wanted me to stick around but I walked over to a chair and sat down.

I continued to watch her and I saw her lips purse when I sat down in the chair. She patted the couch seat next to her. "**Come sit with me…**" Her voice sounded a bit pouty, like she was a needy puppy. I stood up slowly and made my way over to her, feeling her eyes following me with my every movement.

Once I sat down, nothing seemed to change. Her body was relaxed but she didn't move any closer to me. She flicked through the channels then landed on some movie. I wasn't sure how old it was but it didn't look like anything new. I never watch television but I know enough to know that movies aren't made in black and white anymore.

I wasn't paying much attention to the movie but I had heard a woman screaming, she was watching an old horror movie. I looked down at her wrist and saw the bracelet I gave her. A smile almost made its way across my lips. I was distracted when she moved. She put her head down onto a pillow and let her feet dangle off the couch. I wondered why she just didn't put her feet onto my legs. I watched her eyes slowly begin to close as she drifted off to sleep.

I stood up and left the house. I wanted to leave her alone. I would be back, that was for sure. I stopped at the back door and turned around to look at Aislin's sleeping form. I slowly walked back over, not wanting to disturb her. I lifted my mask up and cocked my head to the side. I bent down and planted a slight kiss on her cheek. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. I stood back up and put my mask back down and made my way out the door and back to my camp.

* * *

Alright so tell me what you guys think so far. More reviews means the faster I post new chapters!


	7. Old Memories

**Hey guys! Sorry it took some time for this to come out but I had a bit of writer's block! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Aislin's P.O.V.**

I couldn't see…the blackness engulfed me. I put my hands out in front of me and tried to feel around. There was nothing in front of me. I put my arms out to the side and my hands touched something hard and cold on each side of me. I guessed it was a wall. I kept my hands on the cold wall and began to walk forward. It seemed as if I was never going to see the light again but then hope struck. I began to see traces of light farther down the tunnel or hallway, wherever the fuck I was.

I got closer to it and saw a man standing inside a small room. His back was turned towards me. I didn't know why but I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder. He suddenly turned around and I was staring at Niko. "**Hey baby.**" His voice was calm. I just stared at him in amazement.

There was no way he was alive. I blew a hole the size of a fucking minivan into his head. I continued to stare at him in a mix of disbelief and bewilderment. "**Come here babe.**" I slowly moved closer to him and put a hand to his chest. He felt so real. The way his voice flowed reminded me of when we first met. He was so sweet and loving and then he started to become different.

All of a sudden the scene changed. Niko grabbed me and held me tightly. He shook me and began to scream at me in Italian. He called me things like an 'ungrateful little bitch', a 'stupid whore' … he even questioned me about Jason. He was convinced that I fucked him. Actually, he thought that I had been sleeping with him since we started dating.

I didn't utter one word; I just stared at Niko as he screamed at me and shook me. After a few minutes, he calmed himself down. He let me go and took a deep breath. "**I'm sorry…but I can't stand you anymore.**" He pulled out a gun from the inside of his jacket and aimed it at my head. He pulled the trigger.

I shot up from the couch and realized that I was dreaming. I put a hand to my forehead and felt the cold sweat that I had been accumulating. My breathing was erratic. It was difficult to calm myself. That dream seemed so real. Niko felt so real…so alive.

I looked over at the television; there was a new movie on. I remembered Jason had been sitting with me earlier. He wasn't there now. I frowned a bit then wondered what time it was. I picked up my cell from the coffee table and glanced at the time. It was 4:25 A.M. I should have known that Jason wasn't going to stick around while I slept. It would have been a sweet gesture though.

I sighed then rolled off the couch and walked into my bedroom. I looked down at my clothes. I wasn't in the mood to sleep in my jeans and tank top. I made my way over to my closet and pulled out a see thru baby doll dress with a matching g-string. Of course I still hadn't unpacked anything else. Niko had bought me the lingerie and I wore it the first few nights we moved in.

I took my top off and threw my bra onto the floor. I didn't think of changing my panties but I figured since the g-string went with the rest of the outfit, I would just wear it. I slowly pulled my panties down just below my thighs then I let them fall to the floor. I put the g-string on then pulled the baby doll dress over my head. I flicked the light off and made my way through the darkness.

I plopped down onto the bed. I still felt uneasy from the dream and I tried my hardest to shake the thoughts of it from my mind. I lay in bed and stared at the dark ceiling. I knew there was no way I would be able to fall back asleep. I turned over in my bed and let out a loud gasp.

Jason was standing at my window, staring in at me. I smiled at him and walked over to greet him. I plopped down on the bench and opened up the window. "**What are you doing out there…spying on me?**" I winked at him. Then a thought hit me… how long had he been standing there watching me? Did he watch me get undressed?

He motioned for me to move aside and he began to climb through the window. Once inside he sat next to on the bench and looked over at me. I wished that he could talk. But then I realized that he could talk…sort of. He talked to me with this eyes and his body language. I looked into his eyes and noticed that he looked slightly concerned. "**Did you see me wake up?**" He nodded. So he saw me freak out in the living room. Without realizing it at first I put my hand on his leg. "**I'm alright. Just a bad dream…**" My voice trailed off. I couldn't help but think of the dream again and it disturbed me. I couldn't get over the feeling of how real it was.

I looked at him a bit more intently. "**Did you see me getting undressed?**" He shifted a bit in his seat then slowly nodded. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. It was bit embarrassing to say the least. The only other guy to see me naked was Niko and I used to hate getting undressed in front of him. I knew that I had a lean body but I never thought of myself as being beautiful, no matter how many times I was told otherwise.

His eyes searched my face. His eyes noted that he wanted to apologize for spying on me. "**It's fine.**" My voice sounded very nonchalant but I wasn't really happy with the idea of him watching me. I was afraid to tell him not to look at me getting undressed anymore. I didn't know how stable he was. He could snap at any minute.

I pursed my lips and stared up at him. "**…So…**" I stood up and walked over to the dresser and took out a pair of sweats. For some reason I felt awkward sitting next to Jason in a see thru teddy and a thong. I kept my back to Jason as I changed my top as well. Once I was finished I walked over and plopped back down next to Jason. He looked down at me. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. I lightly smiled up at him then he slowly placed a hand on my cheek. Like always it was cold, clammy and very rough. It was sort of cute when he tried to be gentle. I figured it must have been hard for him…to be gentle with another human being that is.

I glanced at the clock; it was almost 5:30. I'd have to get into the shower soon and I wanted to go out for the today. Get my nails done; buy some new clothes…start a new life. Granted my new life had already begun, it began after I killed Niko but I felt it was put on hold when Jason captured me. The 'play' button was pushed again last night.

I sat there for a moment and thought to myself. Was Jason going to let me leave? Better yet, if he did let me leave…would he go with me? I hoped that he would let me go out for the day, it's not I wasn't going to come back. Most normal people would run the first chance they got but I was different. I guess I loved the danger. I almost craved it. My whole life was dangerous, that's how I liked it. Normal people…I almost laughed out loud at the thought. In no way shape or form was I normal. Neither was Jason. That's probably why we understood each other so well.

I looked up at him and smiled, completely forgetting that I was talking to him. I was so caught up in my thoughts. He stared down at me, his head cocked slightly to the side. "**Would you mind if I went out today? There are a few things I want to get done.**" He continued to stare me, and then he slowly nodded. I stood up and pecked him on the cheek. Of course it was on his mask, but all the same. He flinched a little but relaxed once I stood up. I walked over to my dresser and got some of my clothes out and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I couldn't understand what type of errands she needed to run. There was food in the fridge, she had more than enough clothing and she really didn't need those fake ass nails. Maybe she thought they made her prettier? Like that was even possible. She could be covered in mud and muck and still look like a beauty queen.

There was a part of me that wanted to follow her into the bathroom but I knew that would be inappropriate. I already saw her naked but I didn't need act like one of those fucking sex crazed teenage boys.

I sat on her bed for a few more minutes before getting up and leaving. She deserved her privacy. And I trusted her. The only other woman I trusted was my mother and Aislin in a way was like my mother. I knew she wasn't going to leave.

I left out the back door and walked down to the lake. I hugged the edge and got close to a narrowing and made my way across. I approached the campgrounds and did my daily rounds. Everything seemed peaceful at the camp. All of the cabins were empty, except for the cobwebs, spiders, dust and other bugs that now inhabited them.

I began my journey to the old barn where I found my mask. The old man that lived there never seemed to be outside. I usually ignored him. I had no reason to harm him, considering I was invading his property. I walked into the barn and looked around. It looked the same. Dark and dusty. There was hay and wood chips scattered all over the floor. It looked as if the old man didn't hire anyone to replace his last employee. The last employee that I murdered.

I remember that day quite clearly. I went to the barn for more kerosene. I knew the old man had a bunch of it just lying around, so I figured I would take it. It was always put to good use. There was a young guy working there, at the time. He used to clean up the property a bit and throw whatever wood he picked up into a wood chipper that was placed in the old barn. One day the little pothead heard me move around upstairs and he went to investigate. Of course he didn't see where I was hiding. Instead he walked over to a mannequin that was covered by a large white tarp. He ripped it off and stared up at the female mannequin.

It was weird. I remember the guy talking to the mannequin, saying how he was going to "fuck her" and if 'she' remembered how 'she' took his virginity. I didn't even know you could fuck a mannequin or that mannequin could hear you. The dude was a little off to say the least.

I remember him turning around and ripping off the sack I used to wear. He said something like "that shit ain't right man" and that's when I slashed his throat open. I bent down to get the sack when I saw something sticking out from behind the tarp that was on the floor. I pulled the tarp back and there it was. The signature red and white goalies mask that people learned to fear and in a way, respect.

I shook the memory from my mind as I walked up the creaky stairs to get the kerosene. After this, I would head back to Aislin's home and wait for her to get back.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I'm not too big on this chapter. It's pretty slow but like I said I had writer's block. Next chapter should be a lot more entertaining. I have quite a bit of ****ideas floating around in my head!!**

**Also, do you think I should make Ace and Jason into a ... team? Meaning, should they kill together or should they kill solo? Ace doesn't get to kill a lot of people anymore but I figured I'd let you guys decide.**


	8. St Joseph

**Hey guys, sorry for the long delay but I was having computer problems! Netgear decided that they weren't going to help me fix my internet...so I had to figure it out for myself and it's still not fully fixed! Oh well, atleast I'm able to write and update now! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter...someone asked me for a bit more action and hopefully I delivered. **

**XxXxXxX**

**Aislin's P.O.V.**

It had been a few days since my terrifying nightmare and I was still thinking about it. There was something about that seemed so real, even when I knew it was just my dreams playing games with me. I sat on the couch and stared blankly at the television. I wasn't even sure what I was watching or what time it was. I leaned my head back onto the couch and closed my eyes for a moment. I tried not to let my mind wander, but I soon found that it was more difficult that I originally thought. My thoughts ranged from old memories to when I was a young girl to the current situation I was in now.

**_Knock, knock._** I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly, looking over at the front door. I didn't move, just stared. The knocking began again. **_Knock, knock._** I continued to stare. My body was frozen, not out of fear but out of pure laziness and mental exhaustion. **_BANG, BANG._** Maybe I should answer that.

I stood up from the couch and began to walk to the door. Then a thought hit me. I walked over to the window and peeked out, trying not to look obvious about it. I needed to make sure the police weren't surrounding my house. I saw a silver 911 Porsche Carrera and knew exactly who it was. I also knew who would be arriving shortly.

I walked to the door and before I opened it, I let out a long sigh. "**Oh my God, Aislin! It's so nice to see you!**" It was Gianna, Niko's younger sister. "**Hello Gianna.**" I closed the door and turned around to find Gianna checking the house out.

"**Beautiful place. Where's Niko?**" A blank expression drew across my face. I needed to think of a story and I needed to think of it quickly. "**He's not here…**"

Gianna turned to meet my expression and made a questioning question. "**He's not here?**" She raised a brow. "**That's odd. Where did he go?**"

I shrugged my shoulders before walking over to the couch. "**I have no idea. I haven't seen him for the past few days. He left with some woman.**"

Gianna's face grew disgusted, almost like she couldn't believe Niko's actions. "**Her name Marcie or something…**"

Her ears perked up before she spoke. "**You mean Marissa?**" I merely nodded as I sat down onto the couch. I crossed my legs and watched as Gianna made her way to the armchair that was placed next to the couch. "**I can't believe it.**" Her voice grew cold as she stared at me. "**There's no way he would leave this place…even if there was another woman. He'd sooner kick you out…**" She grew slight.

**_Knock, knock._** I knew they would be coming. I just knew it. I looked over at Gianna and slowly stood up. I opened the door to find the rest of Niko's kin at my door. His father, Carmine and his two big henchmen, Antonio and Michael. "**Aislin…it's a pleasure.**" He stepped passed me and went straight for the couch. His boys stared at me before walking in and joining their boss.

"**Daddy, Aislin says that Niko isn't here.**" She looked over at her face and gave him a baby doll expression. "**She told me he left with Marissa.**" Carmine looked up at me and stared for moment. "**Is that so?**" I nodded, my body was now frozen with fear. I knew that Carmine was capable of and I knew that he would kill me, never showing any mercy.

Carmine looked like the typical mobster. He always wore a suit, his hair was always nicely done. And of course, he had a slight gut. His daughter, Gianna, was beautiful. She was lean and not too tall. She had long brown hair, which she usually wore down, unless she was intending to kill someone. Carmine's henchmen were quite handsome as well. They were actually brothers. They looked a lot like twins, even though one was about 6 years older. They had to be able 6'2", give a take an inch or two. Their bodies were very well built. Only one of them, however, was very intelligent. Antonio was always the smart one, whereas Michael was more of the muscle.

"**Now Aislin, where is Niko…really?**" I stared at Carmine, not sure of what to say next. I looked over at Gianna, who was looking at me harshly. Just a few moments ago she was my best friend and now she looked at me as if I was her worst enemy. "**I already told Gianna that he left with Marissa…there's not much else to tell.**"

Carmine let out a slight, menacing laugh. "**Aislin…I know you're lying to me. Where is he?**" His voice was still somewhat gentle, but yet exceedingly terrifying. I knew that at any minute he could summon Michael and Antonio and they would kill me in mere seconds.

"**That's the truth…**" My voice turned mousy then began to fade out. I saw him turn his head and mouth something into Antonio's ear. Before I knew it Antonio came flying at me. He grabbed my throat and thrust me up against the wall. I hit my head and let out a whimper. I didn't feel any blood trickling down my neck, so I must have not gotten hurt that badly. Antonio pushed my cheek up against the wall. I let out another whimper and heard someone move from either the couch or armchair.

"**I'm going to ask you one last time. Where. Is. Niko?**" Carmine's voice was harsh and his breath hot against the right side of my face. I struggled against Antonio's grip. "**I don't know!**" There was fear in my voice and there was no way for me to hide it. I sounded like a girl who was trying to fight a rapist. I felt completely helpless. Where was Jason when I needed him?

I heard the familiar click of Carmine's switch blade. I knew that he like stabbing and gutting people more than he liked shooting them. He liked watching his victims slowly bleed out onto the ground. Watch them suffer. Watch the life drain from their bodies. He was seriously a sick and twisted man. I liked killing people quickly and leaving the scene as fast as I could. Carmine got some sort of sick pleasure watching people beg for their lives.

He brought the knife up to my face, so that I can see it. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the pain I was going to be in. The only thing I could hope for is that my end would be fast, but I knew that probably wasn't going to happen. There was only seconds left to my life.

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I heard commotion going on inside Aislin's house. I had to make sure she was all right. There were a few cars in the front that I had never seen before. One of them was a long, black limousine. There was a man sitting in the front seat. I walked to the front of the car and stared at him. At first he didn't seem to notice me. Then he slowly got out of the car and began to speak. "**Hey buddy, what do you want? You aren't supposed to be around here…**" He continued to stare at me, squinting into the night. "**Buddy…get the hell out of here.**" He continued to stare and I continued to stare.

I knew the man was getting agigtated. He slammed the door shut and began to make his way over to me. "**Look you fuckin' retard, get the fuck out of here!**" His pace sped up and he began pointing at me, shouting obscenities.

I grabbed him by his neck and lifted him clear off the ground. He struggled in my grasp and I watched as his feet dangled and kicked nervously. He struggled to get a breath in, but I wasn't going to let up. A few moments passed, he was slowly starting to stop moving. I hard more ruckus going on inside of the house and knew I had to end this unknown man quickly. I twisted my hands quickly, snapping the man's neck. His body went limp and I dropped him to the ground.

I walked up to the door and listened for a moment. I heard Aislin lightly whimper in pain and another man's voice. "**Aislin, I hate to do this to you…you were such a great assassin,**" He sighed. "**Before I kill you, I want you to tell me where he is.**"

"**I already told you I don't know!**" Aislin began to lightly sob. I knew she terrified. Before the man could hurt her I began to kick the door. I might be strong but it took a few good kicks before the heavy wooden door broke from the hinges.

"**What the fuck is this?**" The man yelled as he backed up. Another guy let go of Aislin and ran towards me. Aislin slumped to the floor, I couldn't tell if he was seriously injured or not. The guy that was holding Aislin hit me in the gut. I stumbled back a bit, regained composure and then I hit him hard, throwing him against the wall. He fell to the floor in front of Aislin. I looked down and noticed that she was looking up at me. Her eyes were red and teary. She hopped off the ground and ran off. When I turned to see where she went I was hit by another man.

"**Who are you motherfucker?**"The guy that came after me now, looked a lot like the guy I had just thrown against the wall. The guy on the floor looked up at the man running towards me now. "**Michael…don't!**"

The man, Michael, didn't heed the fallen man's words. I whipped out my machete and slashed his chest with it. Blood began to spurt out from his wound and he cried out in agony. "**MICHAEL!**" Michael fell to the ground, blood gushing from the gash in his chest. The other man got up from the ground and staggered a bit. "**Antonio, don't even bother! You saw what just happened to your brother!**"

"**Boss, I'll be fine!**" Antonio stepped towards me and bent over and pulled a small knife was out of his boot. I stared at him and tilted my head to the side. Did he honestly think that knife was going to do serious damage? I almost laughed.

He ran at me again and plunged the knife into my shoulder. He ripped it out and stabbed me again. "**DIE MOTHERFUCKER!**" I continued to look at him then I grabbed him and threw him onto the ground. I raised my machete and brought it down fast and hard. It was a quick death.

I turned around and saw the 'boss' standing in the hallway. Shock and horror written all his face. He looked as if he was too afraid to move. I ripped my machete out of Antonio and began to make my way towards him.

"**Carmine…**" I saw Aislin walk out her bedroom with a hatchet in her left hand and Gianna's head in her right. She threw Gianna's head down the hall, to Carmine. It landed out his feet and he let out a gasp. "**GIANNA!**" He looked weak in the knees, but he didn't collapse. Being a mobster, he had to be used to seeing his family members dead.

I had no idea where she could have gotten the hatchet from. Maybe she had a small arsenal stored in her closet. She walked slowly down the hall, staring at Carmine with hate written across her face. I had never seen her look so animalistic before.

Carmine backed up a little, I was standing right behind him so he didn't go very far. He backed up into me and turned to meet my gaze. My eyes hidden beneath the hockey mask. I must have looking menacing. He turned his attention back to Aislin, she was drawing nearer every second. "**Aislin, please.**" He begged for her mercy but the signs of her face showed that she wasn't going to give him any. She lifted the hatchet up and brought it down fast, at an angle. She sliced his throat open and blood spurted out. His hand flew up to his neck, trying to stop the bleeding. It was no use, the cut was deep, there was no way for his hand to stop the blood from gushing out of the wound. I was surpsied she didn't take his head right off.

He collapsed to the ground, coughing and choking on his own blood. His hand still wound around his throat. Aislin looked down at him. "**I killed Niko. Not like you didn't know…**" She reached into her back pocket and pulled something out. She clasped her hand around the item and said something, in what I believed to be Italian. She throw the object to the ground, landing right next to Carmine's body. Carmine's body was still slightly shaking. The coughing and choking had stopped, however. He was dying, slowly. "**You always liked to watch your victims suffer. Now it's your turn to suffer.**" She walked around his body, always looking down onto him. I stepped back to let her complete her circle. "**I hope you enjoy your time in Hell.**" His eyes met her eyes. He wanted to speak but he knew that only a gurgled mess of words would come out. He just stared up at her. His end was very close.

Aislin walked back to her bedroom. I stayed with Carmine and looked down at him. His eyes had now rolled back into his head. He was gone. I bent down and picked up the item that Aislin had thrown to the floor. It was a medal that had a portrait etched into it. I wasn't sure who it was or if he was important.

I walked into Aislin's room and found her sitting on her bed. She looked up at me and gaze me a small smile. The animalistic look that was in her eyes earlier was now gone. She looked down at my hand and noticed that it was in a fist, holding something, "**What do you have there?**"

I sat beside her and opened up my hand to reveal the medal. "**Oh…that's St. Joseph. He's the Patron Saint of Italy. I figured Carmine would want that back. He gave it to me shortly after me and Niko started dating.**" She took it from my hand and examined it. There was a little bit of blood on it, but she didn't seem to mind. She handed it back to me. "**Would you mind putting it back? I don't want it.**" I nodded and stood up.

"**Wait…**" I turned around and saw her looking up at me. "**Can you do me another favor?**" I nodded once. "**Can you get rid of the bodies. There's too many of them. I'll help but I can only drag one at a time. It's gonna take me forever to clean up this mess.**" I nodded again. I didn't mind moving the bodies while she cleaned up the house. I left her room and went over to Carmine's body. I placed the medal in the breast pocket of his suit and picked him up. I walked to Aislin's room and picked up Gianna's body from the foot of the bed.

I headed back for the cabin. It was going to be a long night of cleaning up.

**XxXxXxX**

**Please review, it would be a big help! Next update will be the same time next week. I'm making a schedule for all my stories so my readers don't get discouraged! So look for the next chapter on June 1st!**


End file.
